


Wet

by TresMauvais



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, M/M, PWP, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TresMauvais/pseuds/TresMauvais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco didn't plan for it to happen, it just did. Then again, things never seemed to go according to plan when Potter was involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this somewhere around March and posted it on fanficion.net in May. I edited it just a little bit, it's 97% percent the same.
> 
> Of course, Harry Potter isn't mine and never will be.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Draco didn't plan for it to happen, it just did. Then again, things never seemed to go according to plan when Potter was involved.

Draco was just entering the Quidditch locker room after a particularly brutal match against Gryffindor. Potter had been on his top game, averting Draco from the snitch every time he caught a glimpse of it. When Draco finally got close to it Potter painstakingly caught the winged ball a second before Draco closed his fingers around it.

Draco was miffed, to say the least. Once again he was bested by the Chosen Twat. Grumbling silently to himself, he shrugged out of his Quidditch gear and his clothes before stepping into the showers. As the hot water ran over his body, his mind strayed back to Potter. He had been somewhat nice to Draco since term started, much to Draco's annoyance. The ridiculous crush he seemed to be developing would not go away.

There were no more barbed insults or flying hexes in the halls, not even from the Weasley clan or the Granger girl. It seemed as though Potter was trying for a second chance. _Not bloody likely_ , Draco thought bitterly. As if Draco could be friends with the git when all he could think of every time he looked at Potter was how to get into his pants.

Draco groaned, feeling foolish. Merlin, he must be some special brand of an idiot. Why on earth would Potter be interested? _How?_ Draco was setting himself up for a hard fall, but he just couldn't help himself. He knew nothing would ever happen between them, but some tiny part of him wanted to hold on to that hope that things would change, that if they formed a friendship it could become something more. And mostly, Potter looked so good most of the time, and it was driving Draco crazy with want.

Wandlessly conjuring some shampoo, he began musing about how Potter had changed during the summer. Potter seemed more muscular, taller. His tan darkened and his horrid round spectacles were replaced by subtler frames. His hair has been cut in a stylish manner, maintaining its messiness but somehow more sexy than clumsy.

Potter also exchanged the secondhand, overly large atrocities his muggle family deemed as clothing he used to wear under his school robes. On hot days, Draco would see Potter hanging by the lake with his friends, shedding his outer robes in favor of walking around in his new tailored trousers and buttoned down shirts that fitted him to perfection, the former hugging his delectable arse and the latter displaying his pectorals and biceps.

The positive change in Potter's appearance did not go unnoticed and he was pestered by many, asked on dates and given gifts. Draco sneered. Ever the celebrity, he thought grudgingly, even though Potter always rejected his suitors as politely as possible.

Suddenly, the object of Draco's shower musings entered the showers.  
  
"Hey," he greeted cheerfully and turned on the douche to Draco's right, standing beneath it and wetting his hair.  
  
"Potter," Draco answered and nodded soberly, mentally willing his cock to stay placid as he surreptitiously looked Potter over. His skin gleamed with drops of water, muscles rippling as he moved. He looked just as good as he always did, and Draco feared that the appreciation might be showing on his face, so he went back to rinsing the suds from his hair.  
  
"Great... Catch," Draco commented. _Great cock,_ also, from what Draco could gather from his covert downward glances.

"Thanks," Potter answered and grinned at him. "You put up quite the fight, I thought I wasn't going to catch it," he added, flushing.  
  
"Yes, well... Boy Wonder triumphs against all odds once more," Draco muttered with a sneer in his voice.  
  
Potter huffed. "Boy Wonder. Ha!"  
  
"Oh, come off it, Potter. You have it all. Power, athleticism, good looks. You're even rich, to top it all. And don't forget that teensy bit where you, uhm, defeated the Dark Lord," Draco quipped, almost adding, _'and you're quite impressively hung, from what I can tell'._  
  
"If you are not the ultimate Boy Wonder, I don't know who is."  
  
Potter laughed. "I think that's the most you've ever said to me at once, Malfoy. Complimenting me... Who are you, and where did you get the polyjuice?" he joked, while wordlessly and wandlessly conjuring some shampoo, scrubbing it into his hair with slow, deliberate movements.  
  
"Ha ha. It's me, and I can brew the damned potion myself," Draco retorted, lifting his chin up haughtily.  
  
"Really? When did you brew it?" Potter inquired while rinsing, his voice slightly muffled from the water gushing over his face.  
  
"I only brewed it once, in sixth year, as a favor to a friend," Draco replied, and added at Potter's raised eyebrow, "I turned into you and fucked Pansy."  
  
"What? Why?" potter asked, mortified. Draco almost bowled over laughing.  
  
"You are such a git, you know that?" Potter pointed out, almost fondly, grinning at Draco.  
  
Draco laughed. "I bet you say that to all the boys," he said with faked humbleness.  
  
It was Potter's turn to laugh. "No, just to you, angel," he jested with a wink.  
  
Draco smirked. "Oh, I'm special!" he shrieked with mock enthusiasm, lightly touching Potter's shoulder and leaning into him a bit.  
  
 _Probably not the best thing to do,_ a little voice in his head said, _since you're both naked, in the locker room shower._  
  
Draco pulled his hand away as if burned, and jumped back, slipping and falling backwards. Potter tried to catch him, but instead tumbled down along with Draco, smashing him into the floor.  
  
"Ouch," Potter grumbled intelligently.  
  
"Seriously? You fell on top of me!" Draco yelled, having taken the brunt of the fall. Suddenly he became very much aware of the fact that Potter was naked, on top of him. _Oh Merlin._  
  
"Are you OK?" Potter asked in a concerned tone. He reached out behind Draco's head, lightly touching the top of it.  
  
"I don't see any blood, but we'd best get you to the hospital wing anyway," Potter said, looking at Draco speculatively.  
  
"I'm fine, hero boy, it's just a tumble-"  
  
"Which seems to have impacted your wits severely, since I'm lying naked on top of you and you haven't hexed my balls off. Yet." Potter cut him in.  
  
"I'm quite alright with you lying naked on top of me, Harry. I'll admit I haven't imagined it like _so_ , but hey, what are life without surprises?" Draco said, an amused lilt to his voice, his face splitting into a smug grin at the look of incredulity on Potter's face.  
  
"Prat. Don't say things like that unless you mean them," Potter mumbled as he began to pull away, standing up, grabbing Draco's hand in order to pull him up with him.  
  
"Oh, but I do," Draco insisted once they were both standing, pulling Harry closer to him by the hand that was holding his.  
  
His hip came to contact with Draco's cock, which has been half hard since Potter joined him, but now stood at full attention.  
Draco moved closer, until his mouth nearly touched Harry's ear. "Can't you tell?" He purred, his voice husky, his breath warm. He licked a stripe from Harry's neck, all the way back to his ear. Harry shivered.  
  
"What… What are you doing?" He queried meekly, his voice breaking.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea, but I like it so far," Draco murmured, his lips moving against Harry's neck. Harry whimpered. Draco began licking and nipping at his neck, jaw, and ears. He smelled great, and tasted even better. Draco couldn't believe the other boy was this pliant, instead of yelping at him and throwing hexes all over the place.  
  
Then, he moved in for the kill, ghosting his lips over Harry's. Harry fairly melted in his arms. Draco kissed him without force, only a light pressure of his lips, and then licked the seam of Harry's lips, before pulling away. Harry growled deep in his throat, and pulled Draco back into the kiss, this time bruising and urgent, tongues touching and moving together.  
  
Harry kissed like he had fought, with every ounce of his being until there was no more energy to spare. His teeth bit at Draco's lips when he pulled away for some much needed air.  
  
Harry panted against his lips, resting their foreheads together. "I thought… You and Pansy…" He said between inhaling large gulps of air.  
  
"I was never interested in Pansy," Draco stated breathlessly.  
  
Draco liked it much better when Harry was quiet, so he kissed him again, pushing him back against the shower wall and pressing closer firmly against his front, feeling the heat from Harry's skin against his own.  
  
"Draco…" Harry breathed, shuddering when Draco licked his neck again. _He tastes so good,_ Draco thought. _There's got to be something in that soap._

This is what Draco has wanted so long, to have Harry close, have him breathing out Draco's name.  
  
Draco kissed a trail down Harry's chest, holding his waist. Harry gasped and moved his hand up to Draco's hair, burying it in. Draco felt like he was playing some musical instrument- do this, get that reaction. It was exhilarating.  
  
Draco continued mouthing down Harry's chest and kneeled in front of him. He dipped his tongue in Harry's navel and Harry moaned. There was a tantalizing trail of dark hairs from Harry's navel down to his crotch. Draco wanted to follow it with his lips.  
He lifted his hand and pushed it into the thick hairs that surrounded Harry's cock, which was red, almost beating and hard.  
  
"Oh, please…" Harry begged.  
  
Draco sucked in a harsh breath and gingerly touched Harry's cock. It felt nice and heavy in his hand, so he began stroking it. The angle was all wrong, but Harry didn't seem to mind- he moaned and the hand in Draco's hair tightened its grip.  
  
Emboldened by Harry's response, Draco leaned forward and tasted Harry's shaft. Harry gasped and pulled the hand clenched in Draco's hair a fraction. Draco shifted back, looked up at him, and decided that he would probably give Harry blowjobs for the rest of time if he looked like that every time, pupils blown with desire, hair mussed and lips slightly parted and puffy from their snogging.  
  
Draco leaned in once again and tried to take Harry into his mouth as much as he could- which wasn't too far since he wasn't much of an expert- and sucked. Harry moaned and pulled on his hair tighter.  
  
 _Don't choke,_ Draco thought. He continued sucking and twirling his tongue around Harry's cock and decided against trying to take it all in. Instead, he used his hands to stroke the base of Harry's shaft. Harry was breathing hard, his hands convulsing in Draco's hair with every suck, every tug.  
  
"T-touch yourself," Harry whispered.  
  
Draco moaned around his erection and slid one of his hands down, to his own throbbing member. He began stroking himself while sucking Harry and moving his other hand over Harry's shaft along with the movement of his head.  
  
"How are you so good at this?" Harry groaned, his head thrown back.   
  
Draco just hummed and sucked faster, rushing towards his own release while humming around Harry's cock. Harry grabbed Draco's head and pumped his hips minutely. That was all it took for Draco, the feeling of being completely taken by Harry hurled Draco over the edge and he moaned around his mouthful of Harry, who bucked his hips one last time and emptied himself into Draco's mouth. Draco tried not to splutter and almost succeeded, swallowing most of Harry's release, the rest of it dribbling down his chin.  
  
He stood up, pressed himself against Harry and kissed him fervently. Draco knew Harry could taste himself in his mouth and it gave him a heady feeling.  
  
Harry's hands were around his waist, fingers caressing his skin lightly as he gave in to Draco's zealous kiss.  
  
"What did we just do?" Harry breathed out against Draco's neck when they parted to catch their breaths.  
  
"If you have to ask, we were doing it wrong," Draco grinned at him. Harry laughed, blushing.  
  
"You do realize we need another shower, right?" He complained half-heartedly and smiled at Draco.  
  
"Mmm," Draco agreed. He wandlessly conjured soap and started rubbing it into Harry's back.  
  
"Hey! We really do need a shower, and I'm knackered, get off," Harry laughed. "Later," he said, and the promise in his voice made Draco's heart do a curious beat-skip.  
  
"Okay. Later," Draco agreed and began washing himself. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know some of you might think this is far fetched- because it is. I just liked the idea and wrote if for the funsies. Any criticism is welcome, and if you find mistakes- please point them out so I can learn from them, since English isn't my native language.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
